


Flowers

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: After a dance performance, Reggie surprises with Kayla with flowers
Relationships: Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Flowers

Kayla has never been this nervous before she danced.

"You'll do fine." Nick told her.

Nick was painting her nails because Kayla was too nervous to do her nails herself.

Kayla looked over him.

To go with her outfit (which was a red top that was similar to the flannel shirt Reggie always wore around his waist and a black skirt), she was wearing red lipstick and Carrie had colored one strand of her hair red, and now Nick was coloring her nails red.

"I know: it just feels weird not being part of a group."

She wasn't an introvert like Nick, but she always danced with a group, whether it was for Dirty Candy or for the dance team.

And her dance teacher, Allie Canning, had asked her after practice one day if she was willing to do a solo dance at the showcase tonight.

"And it's the first performance that Reggie is missing, isn't it?" Nick asked, and Kayla glanced down at the ring necklace around her neck, and while it clashed with her outfit, Kayla didn't care:

It made her feel better whenever she felt nervous about a performance, like the one tonight.

"Yeah."

Julie, Flynn and the boys had some band business to take care of, and they couldn't make it, which was why Carrie was filming her performance so Julie, Flynn and the boys could watch it later.

Nick finished painting her nails, and as Nick was putting away the nail polish, Kayla looked at her nails.

"You always do an amazing job." she said, and Nick smiled.

"Thanks: I had practice painting Carrie's, Flynn's and Gemma's nails."

As if Nick had summoned her, Carrie appeared, and she walked up to Nick and Kayla.

"Nick, we better go to our seats: it's time for Kayla to perform."

All the nerves that Kayla had successfully pushed away came back, and Carrie looked at her, sensing the state she was in.

"It's okay, Kayla. You'll do great."

Kayla gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Carrie."

After Carrie and Nick left, Kayla took her position in the middle of the stage, taking a deep breath as she waited for the song to start.

_You'll do great, babe. You always do._

Kayla smiled.

That's what Reggie always told her before an performance, and even if he wasn't here, she knew exactly what he would say.

Finally, she heard the song start, and she started to dance.

The song she chose was Style by Taylor Swift, and it was her and Reggie's song since they bonded over the song when they heard it together.

When the song ended, she got a standing ovation, and she smiled as she took a bow and scanned the crowd:

In the front row, it was Nick, Carrie, Gemma, Chad, Ryan, Taylor and Sharpay, who were all on their feet and clapping the loudest than anyone.

It was later, and she was chilling in the dressing room after changing into a pair of leggings, a sweatshirt and was wearing her ballet flats when she heard someone call "Special delivery for Kayla Evans-McKessie!"

She got up from the couch, and opened the door, smiling when she saw Reggie standing on the other side, and in one of his hands was a bonquet of roses.

"Are these for me?" she asked, and Reggie nodded.

"Yeah. Julie, Flynn, and the guys let me come and watch you dance: you were great, babe. You always are."

Kayla smiled as she hugged the roses.

"Thanks, Reggie. The roses are beautiful."

Reggie smiled too.

"Just like you."

Kayla grinned as she hugged him, knowing she had the best boyfriend in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Rayla (Reggie and Kayla) one-shot and I'm quite proud of it! I hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
